


Seeking Comfort

by missauburnleaf



Series: The Queen and her Consort [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Queen Dís, Rumors, implied wire-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Maybe she wasn't Thorin and maybe they weren't in love but they were all they had left..."Bilbo contemplates his new life.





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from yet it wanted to be written... I blame it on the aftereffects of anaesthesia and painkillers!  
> Enjoy!

" _So break me_  
_Take me_  
_Just let me_  
_Feel your arms again_ "

(Jewel, _Break Me_ )

 

 

 

It was wrong.

Bilbo knew it was wrong, yet he couldn't prevent himself from thrusting into the firm, warm body beneath him.

Her intoxicating, sweet scent and the noises she made were drivig him crazy.

But it was wrong.

He _shouldn't_ do this. _They_ shouldn't do this.

"Harder, Bilbo, please, harder, make it hurt!" she pleaded and he complied.

Because he coudn't deny her anything.

Not after what had happened, her losing her family or rather losing all that was left of her family.

His forehead was resting in the crook of her neck, his weight was supported on his left hand while his right was firmly gripping her round, firm buttocks so that he could penetrate her deeper, faster, harder, like she _wanted_. Like she _needed_. Like _they_ needed.

He could feel the fingers of her left hand running through his sweat-soaked honey-coloured curls, whereas she was pressing the fingers of her right hand into the soft flesh of his bum, her left leg tightly wrapped around his hip, urging him on.

He had never been with a female before being with her - in fact he hadn't been like this with anyone before (he and Thorin had never gone all the way) - and feeling her hot, tight wetness surrounding him, clutching him, was the most wonderful feeling he had experienced in the last few months.

"I'm close," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Me too, Bilbo, please, my pearl..." she answered breathlessly and Bilbo knew what she wanted.

Obediently, he let go of her backside and brought his hand between them, to the place where their bodies were connected, his fingers brushing against the golden barbell that was vertically pierced below her pubic mound, where her outer labia met (and for a brief second, Bilbo was reminded of Thorin's silver barbell that had horizontally pierced through the base of his dwarfhood), fumbling for the hard knub below that always gave her so much pleasure, and he started to rub it with his thumb, like she had taught him.

The extra stimulation had the desired effect and for a moment her breath hitched in her throat before she started to moan louder, meeting each of his thrusts while he increased the speed of his movements until she arched her back off the mattress, her body taught like a bowstring, shaking uncontrollably, as she reached her peak, crying out his name in her ecstasy.

The contractions of her inner muscles around him prompted his own orgasm and with one hard final thrust, knocking against her cervix, he spilled himself deep inside of her, his vision blackening with the sheer intensity of his ectstasy, his teeth slightly piercing the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder, growling deep in his throat.

He barely registered her body relaxing beneath him, tightly wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding him, catching her breath and when he came down from his high, he simply collapsed on top of her.

For a while they were just lying there, basking in the afterglow, the sweat drying on their skin, their breathing slowing down.

Lovers would have confessed their feelings for each other now, whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears.

But they weren't lovers, not really, not like him and Thorin, though Bilbo had to admit that he fancied her, desired her, even felt strong affection and admiration for her, yet they were not in love with each other. Or so he thought at least.

They were friends, companions in fate, seeking some comfort from each other.

"You are the best I've ever had in bed, Bilbo Baggins" she suddenly said, her hands stroking his back up and down, from his bum to his neck and back.

Bilbo raised himself up, careful so as not to slip out of her since he knew how much she loved feeling him inside for as long as possible after coupling, supporting his weight on his elbows, so that he could look into her eyes, her beautiful, light blue eyes (so similar to Thorin's), framed by thick and long black lashes.

"Oh yeah? Although you had to teach me so much about how to pleasure you properly?" he asked, completely taken off guard.

She smiled, letting one hand wander to his cheek, cupping it, her thumb brushing over his lips.

Instinctively, Bilbo opened his mouth, sucking the digit in, caressing its tip with his tongue.

"Yeah, especially since I had to teach you! Now you know exactly how to make _me_ happy, not the general stuff most males think would get their female partners off," she explained.

Bilbo couldn't help but feel proud because she definitely had some experience!

"I'm glad I can be of service for you!" he joked after letting go of her thumb and they both chuckled.

He had still been half hard, something which almost always happened when coupling with her, but simply drinking in her beauty - her long, dark waves (much longer than Thorin's) spreading out on the pillow, a pink flush covering her high cheekbones, her throat and her chest, her heaving large and heavy breasts with the strawberry coloured, erect nipples (and there was another golden barbell vertically pierced through her left nipple, another counterpart to Thorin's horizontal, silver one in his right nipple), her full, sensual, and smiling lips - made him rock hard again within seconds.

"Oh, I can't help but notice that someone has already recovered enough for a second round," she purred with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bilbo's cheeks burnt with embarassment.

It wasn't appropriate for a hobbit his age to become so easily and fast aroused, he was no younker anymore!

But Bilbo had to admit that _she_ had this effect on him, driving him crazy with desire and lust.

And so he simply smiled back at her, fondly caressing her hair before claiming her lips in a passionate but loving kiss.

It wasn't the first time that they would couple more than once in one night.

In fact, they usually coupled twice before falling asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but satisfied, until they woke up again in the early hours of the next morning, coupling again before getting ready for the day, facing all the tasks and all the obstacles that lay ahead of them, all the begrudgers and detractors who didn't want to see a dwarrowdam on the throne of Erebor although she was the last surving descendant of the direct line of Durin, sister to the late King Thorin II. and mother to the deceased princes, Fíli and Kíli: Dís, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror.

She was the last and there were rumours that she had gone mad with grief, declaring herself Queen under the mountain, planning to take the hobbit - or the _traitor,_ as some of Daín's people called him - as her consort to strengthen her position while Balin and Ori were still perusing old tomes and scrolls in order to find a decree that would clearly state it was legitimate to have a queen on the throne, a queen who was not the spouse of a king but some other blood relative. Until then every day was a fight for her, a fight for authority, a fight for acceptance...

Maybe she wasn't Thorin and maybe they weren't in love but they were all they had left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Maybe I will turn this into a series of connected one-shots...


End file.
